


Maybe Someday

by kaemiuwu



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Best Friends to Lovers, Boyfriends, Fluff, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Memory Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-27 01:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21529348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaemiuwu/pseuds/kaemiuwu
Summary: Au where Kiibo has to reboot because he was close to death and Kokichi panics thinking he would lose him. It's mainly angst but there's definitely fluff at the end!!
Relationships: K1-B0/Oma Kokichi, kiibouma - Relationship
Kudos: 89





	Maybe Someday

Kiibo's eyes lit up an electrifying turquoise and his whole body shifted, leaving him in a sitting up position. After hearing the robot move in front of him after ranting for hours to his friend who he assumed would never be the same, Kokichi's head darted up and his eyes widened. Please.. The purple haired boy thought, hugging his knees tighter because he was still scrunched up into a ball. He didn't care if Kiibo saw him with puffy eyes and a red face from crying to his lifeless body for the past hour- he just wanted him to see him. He wanted him to be back to his normal, cute and annoying self. 

"Rebooting." Kiibo hummed, which only made Kokichi's heart beat faster. He couldn't stand waiting. "100% Complete." Kiibo's eyes flew open– he looked so calm it almost didn't feel like him. 

Kokichi waited a moment before saying anything. "Kiibs, you there? Hello~" He questioned, waving his hand in front of the other's face. Kiibo blinked before swatting his hand away, bringing his attention to Kokichi who was acting like he hadn't just cried a minute ago. Kiibo raised an eyebrow before breaking into a small smile. 

"Who's Kiibs? I'm K1-B0, the Ultimate Robot! But please, address me as Keebo!" Kokichi flinched at the introduction, at the clear memory loss. Kokichi had no words– he definitely did not want to ever talk to the version of his best friend that didn't even know him. He didn't want to talk to anyone ever again, honestly. Losing Rantaro had already been enough but Kiibo forgetting him entirely had hurt him all over again. 

He lowered his head to cover his face, eventually mumbling back a reply. "I already knew that.. I'm Kokichi Ouma, nihihi." He barely even laughed at the end, it was like he was mocking the way he introduced himself to Kiibo the first time. Kiibo was about to ask him for an ultimate before the name clicked- 

"Oh... You must have been the one I heard talking." Kiibo still had a small smile on his face but Kokichi wasn't looking. Kiibo stared at his robot hand's palm before bending all his fingers. He felt like he had just taken a nap that lasted a century. His smile faded when he attempted to recall more about the name, remembering the things the boy he barely knew talked about while he was rebooting. "Was I close to you? Before whatever caused me to shutdown?" Kiibo tilted his head while he thought about his own question. 

Kokichi had nothing to lose at that point so he raised his head slightly and decided to answer his question. "Yeah. I guess you could say we were friends, maybe more." He played with his checkered scarf, frowning. Kiibo lowered his hand and left it by his side, now even more curious about his new sad friend. 

Kiibo decided to throw another question at Kokichi. "Maybe more?" To Kokichi, he sounded so dumb. For being the ultimate robot he thought he would at least be smart enough to understand what he truly meant. 

"I loved you, stupid.." Kokichi confessed, burying his face into his scarf now. It made him want to cry again thinking about how he never got the chance to tell his Kiibo that. Technically he did but- 

Kiibo gasped, not failing to stammer once. "L- Stupid?! I-I'm not stupid, I'm the most intellegent robot in the world!" Kiibo squeaked, his face heating up for whatever reason. "That's robophobia!" He looked away, making a mad expression that made Kokichi laugh. He lifted his head from his scarf finally, sitting up straighter and facing Kiibo. 

"Oh, yeah? And what are you gonna do about it? Blast me?" Kokichi stuck out his tongue playfully, somehow keeping himself from laughing while he watched as Kiibo's face went from mad to furious. Everything about getting to see him like that reminded him of the first time they met and Kokichi was loving it. 

"I can't blast people I- AaaGh!!" Kiibo sighed after, frustrated and overwhelmed that he had to wake up from being rebooted next to such an annoying rat. 

"Nihihihi!! Lame." Kokichi rolled his eyes dramatically, a small smile finally on his face as he leaned against the wall the two were sitting by, listening to Kiibo rant about how he was not lame. He totally was.


End file.
